Série d'OS
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Une série d'Os Romantique et Tragique. Des nouveaux OS seront ajoutés plus tard. OS Stelena Humains.


Série de petits OS, tragiques et romantiques.

_Chaque OS sera nommé par une citation._

Os 1 : « Celui qui a inventé le bateau a aussi inventé le naufrage. », Citation de Lao-Tseu.

Stefan POV- AH

Nos vacances touchaient à leurs fin. La semaine avait vite passée, et nous devions rentrés à Mystic Falls, ville de Virginie. Nous étions arrivés dans le bateau qu'Isobel et John, parents biologiques d'Elena, ma petite amie, lui avaient offert. Nous avions encore une dernière journée sur place, alors nous avions décidés d'en profiter. Piscine, plage, bowling, tennis... Toutes les activités possibles devaient être faites.

Nous retournâmes au port, avant de partir, pour revenir en Virginie. Il y avait la nuit à passer, ainsi que toutes la matinée suivante, avant de rentrer, nous nous installâmes alors sur le pont, sur des matelas, et dans des sacs de couchage. Allongé contre Elena, nous observions le ciel, les étoiles et la lune.

Je m'endormis rapidement, humant l'odeur délicieuse des cheveux de ma belle.

Un grand coup dans le bateau me réveilla soudainement.

On a percuté quelque chose ! Hurla Jenna.

Le bateau gonflable ! Cria Damon, tandis que le bateau bougeait fortement.

Où est Elena ? Demanda Jenna.

Le bateau commençais a couler et Elena était introuvable. Jenna était sur le bateau gonflable, et tentait de rester à côté de "Sada", le bateau sur lequel mon frère et moi étions toujours. Damon me dit qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt, Elena descendre chercher le médaillon que lui avait offert son frère. Nous nous regardâmes, et comprimes qu'Elena était sous l'eau. Nous prîmes une grande respiration, avant de descendre les escaliers, et de nous retrouvés sous l'eau. Il y avait un peu de sang au sol, et à côté, Elena était bloquée par une grille. Elena était toujours consciente, et tentait de bouger la grille. N'ayant plus d'air déjà, je remontais prendre un peu d'air, suivit par mon frère, avant de retournés chercher Elena. Damon tenta de retirer la grille, mais rien ne bougeait. Elena tapait ses mains contre la grille, faisant saigné ses mains. Malgré toute l'eau autours de nous, je pouvais voir qu'elle pleurait.

Elle me regarda souffla un mot que je reconnu être un "je t'aime" avant que ses yeux ne papillonnent, et que son corps se détende. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, cependant, toute vie avait quittée son corps. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient avec les petites vagues de l'eau, ses mains avaient lentement relâchées la grille face à elle. Son corps flottait.

Damon, me regarda, et vit que je n'étais plus capable de rien, alors, il m'attrapa, et me poussa jusqu'à la surface.

Damon me poussa jusqu'au bord du bateau, et m'entraîna avec lui dans le bateau gonflable, où Jenna nous attendait.

Attendez, où est Elena ? Dit elle, inquiète.

Je suis désolé, Jenna. On a essayé... Mais elle était bloquée par cette foutue grille, on a pas su la bougée.

Elena... Souffla Jenna, les mains sur sa poitrine.

J'ai... hum...J'ai attrapé cela sous l'eau. Dit Damon. C'est le médaillon d'Elena.

Stefan, tu peux le garder. Dit Jenna en pleurant.

Nous mîmes un temps extrêmement long avant que quelqu'un nous trouve, un pêcheur sûrement. Nous sommes rentrés à Mystic Falls, où Alaric et Jenna se sont marier. Le corps d'Elena avait pu être sortit de l'eau, et nous avons pu lui offrir un enterrement.

Le « Sada » resta au fond de l'eau un certain temps avant d'être retirer.

Elena avait été enterrée aux côtés de ses parents biologiques John et Isobel et de ses parents adoptifs, Miranda et Grayson.

Damon et moi, toujours très proches, rendions « visite » à Elena chaque jour, pour déposé des fleurs et lui raconté notre journée. Très vite, nous la rejoignions, ensemble.

OS 2 : « Les enfants étant la plupart du temps confiés à leur mère, les pères sont parfois confrontés à la difficulté de les voir. », Citation de Bruno Décoret.

-Elena POV- Cet OS a été en partie inspiré d'éléments de la série Esprits Criminels.

Comme chaque jour de l'année, je suis seule avec mes quatre fils. J'ai 25 ans, trois fils de cinq ans, Nash, Fletcher, et Kelton, et un fils de trois ans Ezra. Je vis dans une petite ville de Virginie aux Etats Unis. Mon fiancé, et père de mes enfants, Stefan Salvatore, est à la guerre sur un autre continent. Je ne le vois qu'une fois par an, et je passe peu de temps avec lui, trop occupée par mes quatre anges. Mes fils sont calmes, polis, et selon leurs professeurs, très intelligents. A vrai dire, mes triplés sont tout trois des génies. Un QI de 179 chacun les a emmenés en CE2 rapidement.

Dès leur plus jeune âge, je leur lisais des livres du XV ème siècle dont je suis passionnée. Je suis professeur de littérature à la fac. J'ai éduqué mes enfants de sorte qu'ils soient intéresser par tout. Nash adore les mathématiques, Fletcher la langue française et l'anglais, Kelton adore l'histoire. Tous lisent énormément, grâce aussi à leur père, qui aime beaucoup l'histoire. Ezra de son côté est un enfant éveillé. A trois ans, il adore les longues histoires. Ses auteurs préférés ? Shakespeare, pour Le Songe d'une Nuit d'été principalement, et Honoré de Balzac, pour La Peau De Chagrin. Chaque soir, je lui lis une centaine de pages. La journée, mon petit cœur aime les petits calculs simples. Bien sur rien de pousser, juste des deux plus deux etc... Mais je le sens bien partit pour suivre ses trois frères.

Et moi ? Moi, comme dit plus haut, j'ai vingt cinq ans, un fiancé partit à la guerre en Europe, quatre fils et un poste de professeur de littérature du XV ème siècle à la fac. Je commence chaque jours à huit heure, et finit à dix huit heure. Chaque jour est une course contre la montre. Malgré que mes enfants soient très débrouillards, ils sont trop jeunes pour que je les laisses seuls, ensemble dans la maison. Je vis dans la même rue que Bonnie ma meilleure amie, femme elle aussi de militaire. Elle n'a pas d'enfants et ne travail pas, résultat, chaque jour elle garde mes garçons pendants que je travail. Ma vie n'est pas parfaite. Elle l'est presque, mais Stefan n'est pas à mes côtés.

Nash, lâche ce livre on doit partir pour l'école ! Je lance à Nash, qui lit au lieu d'enfiler son manteau pour filer à l'école.

Mais maman, je dois savoir la suite... Riposte t-il.

Emmène le avec toi !

Nash range alors dans son sac son livre, avant de me suivre, jusqu'à la voiture, où Fletcher et Kelton sont installés.

Où Ezra ?

Dans sa chambre. Répond Kelton.

C'est pas vrai...

Je descends alors de mon véhicule noir, pour aller chercher Ezra, qui cherche dans sa chambre, sa boite à crayon. C'est avec trois minutes de retard que j'arrive à l'école, et dépose mes enfants. Mais la journée est loin d'être terminée. Direction mon travail.

Les élèves en fac, sont grands, ce qui est à la fois un bon point, et un mauvais. Le mauvais, c'est qu'ils se croient permis de tout, ou pratiquement, et que le fait d'être en retard, est pour eux, pas une excuse dont les professeurs peuvent se servir, pour leur donné du travail en plus, mais le bon côté, est qu'en général, il assume plus vite qu'en plus bas niveau. Du gain de temps dans cette perte de temps ! L'autre bon côté, peut être aussi celui de la compréhension. Les élèves comprendront sans doute plus vite le cours, dans de haut niveaux. Mais cela dépends aussi de l'élève.

Après des heures de cours, je rentre enfin. Mes enfants sont chez Bonnie, mais je m'occupe de mon autre boulot, la partie immanquable.

Nettoyage en vue.

La maison dans laquelle je vis comporte cinq chambres. Nash et Kelton partage une chambre, Fletcher et Ezra en partage une autre, j'ai la mienne, un bureau, et une bibliothèque. La maison est tout le temps sale, et chaque jour, je la lave.

Après une heure, les enfants rentres, et je prépare le dîner, pendant que chacun travail. Pour les douches, c'est Bonnie qui s'en charge avant de me les rendre, sinon, impossible de s'en sortir.

Le dîner servit, les enfants à table, le téléphone sonne.

Je me lève, manque de tomber sur le nouveau livre de Kelton, et décroche le combiner.

Allô ?

Elena ? C'est Damon.

Oh, salut. Comment ça va à San Francisco ?

Il fait super beau ! Des nouvelles de mon frère ? Demande mon beau-frère.

Il m'a appeler il y a deux jours, je ne l'ai eu que cinq minutes, parce qu'il état tard, et que je devais coucher les monstres.

Comment vont ils ?

Ça va...

Toujours aussi intelligents ?

Cela n'a pas changer. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas un des ces jours ?

Pourquoi pas... Après tout, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas vu mes neveux.

J'entends que l'on sonne à la porte.

Maman, on sonne ! S'écrie Fletcher.

Va ouvrir mon ange !

J'ai peur...

Je prends Fletcher dans mes bras, et avance vers la porte.

Damon je vais te laisser, y a quelqu'un qui sonne.

Ok... Oh, attends, j'aimerais parler aux garçons après.

Ok...

Dit, tu pourras m'envoyer la chevalière de mon père ?

Oui, bien sur.

J'ouvre la porte, et fais tomber le téléphone.

Papa ! S'écrie Fletcher en sautant dans ses bras.

Nash arrive alors, suivit par Kelton et Ezra. Tous sont heureux, et enlacent leur père.

Rentrés les enfants, j'arrive. Dit Stefan.

Tu es rentrer...

J'ai quitté l'armée.

Quoi ?

J'en peux plus de pas te voir, et de ne pas voir mes enfants. Je veux être ici, avec vous.

Je l'embrasse alors, comblée. Je reprends le téléphone, et explique tout à Damon.

Un mois après, je suis Madame Salvatore. Enfin, je me suis mariée avec Stefan. Et je suis enceinte. Rubby vera bientôt le jour, notre première fille.

Deux ans après, les triplés sont au collège, même si le niveau est encore trop bas pour eux. Ezra, lui, est en CE1. Rubby à l'air de suivre ses frères, et nous espèrons que Cassidy, le bébé à venir, en fera de même. Nous vivons à sept bientôt huit, nous baignons dans les livres, mais nous adorons ça.

Il y a deux ans, je n'aurais pas cru au retour de Stefan définitif, à la naissance d'une fille, et à une nouvelle grossesse. Cette fois, Cassidy sera le dernier enfant de cette famille déjà bien nombreuse. Même si Stefan me demande de temps à autre si je ne veux pas qu'après Cassidy nous ayons un dernier bébé, je pense que Cassie, sera notre dernière.

Et des années après, Nash, Fletcher, Kelton, Ezra ont tous finis dans la police, certains au FBI d'autres à la CIA. Nos deux autres enfants Rubby et Cassie, ont ouverts un cabinet d'avocat, ensemble. Et notre fils, Nicholas, surnommé Nick, né cinq ans après Cassie. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ma grossesse, car nous étions en plein déménagement pour San Francisco. Nous sommes partit vivre auprès de Damon, avec qui je suis, les enfants, et Stefan sont très proches.

OS3 : « La force d'une famille comme la force d'une armée, réside dans la loyauté de ses membres. » Mario Puzo.

- Stefan POV -

Je savais que les problèmes de drogues de mon frère nous conduiraient à ce problème. Je l'ai toujours su. Et cela s'est confirmé lorsque Damon est partit en cure de désintoxication.

Je vis à Mystic Falls depuis mon enfance, mon père et ma mère sont morts, il ne reste que Damon et moi. C'est à Mystic Falls, au lycée pour être précis, que j'ai rencontré mon épouse, Elena. C'est avec Elena qu'il y a à présent deux ans, j'ai emménager. Nous avons eu un bébé, nommé Damen en l'honneur de mon frère, et nous travaillons tout deux.

Notre vie était plus ou moins tranquille, le matin nous ne travaillons ni l'un ni l'autre, alors nous sortons promené Damen dans le parc proche de la maison. L'après-midi, la meilleure amie d'Elena, Caroline, s'occupe de Damen. Et le soir nous sommes en famille. Mais tout changea ce jour là, un mardi matin.

Elena s'habillait dans notre chambre tandis que je jouais avec notre fils, Damon devait sortir le jour même de la cure. On frappa à la porte, et je partis ouvrir. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, je vis une arme braquée vers moi.

Tu recules, et vite. Si tu crie je tue ton fils, et ta femme, c'est clair ? Dit l'homme qui tenait l'arme.

Je reculais, et les cinq hommes entrèrent. La plupart semblaient nerveux. Damen était dans le salon, dans son parc. Au moment où j'entrais, suivis par les cinq hommes, dans le salon, Elena arriva.

Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Elena en se mettant devant Damen pour le protéger.

Peu importe qui nous sommes. C'est ce qu'on veut qui importe.

Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Damon Salvatore. Répondit l'homme qui avait une arme pointée vers moi.

Quoi ?

Elena ne semblait pas comprendre.

Damon Salvatore.

Je ne comprends pas. Damon n'est pas ici, allez vous en. Répondit Elena.

C'est moi qui décide quand on part. C'est clair ? S'énerva l'homme en pointant l'arme sur Elena, qui leva les mains. Maintenant, dit moi où est Salvatore !

Il est...

Nul part. On ne sait pas où Damon est. Déclarais-je en coupant Elena.

Il me doit une sacré dose de drogue, alors je plaisante pas. Tu vas me dire où est Salvatore. Où je vous butes tous, avant d'aller le retrouver. Cria l'homme en collant son arme sous la mâchoire d'Elena.

Damon est notre famille. Je ne vous direz rien. Résista Elena.

L'homme laissa échapper un grognement, avant de prendre Elena par le poignet, et de l'asseoir sur une chaise. Un des hommes présents, l'attacha, tandis qu'un autre fit pareil avec moi. L'homme armé gifla plusieurs fois Elena, avant de lui redemander où était Damon.

J'en sais rien, et même si je le savais je ne vous direz rien.

Tu vas parler oui ! Hurla l'homme faisant pleuré Damen.

Josh, calme toi. Les voisins vont entendre. Dit l'un des hommes.

Je m'en fiche, je veux Salvatore.

Les minutes passaient longuement. Elena se faisait frappée, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne faisait rien de moi.

Je veux que tu l'as voit mourir. Expliqua celui qui devait être Josh. Il avait du voir mon incompréhension. Et ensuite, tu verra ton gosse brailleurs, mourir aussi.

Ne touchez pas à Damen ! Cria Elena.

Damen ? Pauvre gamin... Un prénom ressemblant fortement à celui de son drogué d'oncle ! Quel malheur.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et Damon apparut.

Pourquoi leur faire du mal, Josh ?

Damon Salvatore ! Tu sais te faire désiré toi... En fait, après des mois d'attente j'en ai eu marre. Tu me dois quelque chose, tu te rappelles ?

Parfaitement, oui.

Alors donne moi ce que je veux, et je laisserai peut être ta « famille » tranquille.

Je n'ai pas de drogue. Je n'en ai plus.

Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ?

Depuis la cure.

Une cure ? Laisse moi rire ! S'esclaffa Josh. Tu sais que si je veux, je lui tire une balle en pleine tête... Elle sera morte, et son fils ne connaîtra jamais vraiment sa petite maman...

Ne touche pas à Elena. Ordonna Damon.

Donne moi la drogue.

Je ne l'ai pas.

Dommage.

Josh détacha Elena, avant de la traînée jusque dans la cuisine. Elena criait, et se débattait. Les bruits provenant de la cuisine, nous indiquaient qu'Elena se faisait battre. Plusieurs fois, j'entendis du verre se brisé et les cris d'Elena devenir plus forts encore. Je pleurais silencieusement, ne supportant plus d'entendre les cris. Au bout d'une éternité, l'homme cessa de la frappée, revint, vit une somme d'argent importante sur le meuble de notre salon, la prit, et sortit suivit par ses hommes.

C'est bon, je laisse tomber. Mais que je ne vous revoie pas. Sinon... Dit Josh en mimant un crime.

OS 4 :« Condamné pour meurtre, Perry Smith déclara au sujet de ses victimes la famille Clutter; je n'avais rien contre eux, et ils ne m'ont jamais fait le moindre mal, contrairement à ce que d'autres m'ont fait subir toute ma vie. Peut être qu'ils étaient ceux qui devaient payer pour mes souffrances »

-Stefan POV-

Tu sais, ma tante risque de ne pas être contente si je rentre tard. Me dit Elena, souriante.

Je sais, mais, je risque de ne pas être content si tu rentres tôt alors...

Égoïste ! Ria Elena en me tapant dans les côtes.

Je pris sa fine main dans la mienne, et nous continuâmes d'avancer. Il faisait déjà nuit, nous étions loin de Mystic Falls, et il ne semblait y avoir personne aux alentours. Elena avançait tout en regardant les étoiles au dessus d'elle, tandis que j'étais obnubilé par sa beauté.

On devrait se mettre en route pour rentrer, non ? Demanda Elena.

Je sais pas... Répondis-je avant d'être couper, par un bruit de tire. Whaouh c'était quoi ce bruit ? Elena...

Je remarquais alors qu'elle avait les mains pleines de sang, et qu'elle avait une tache sur son tee-shirt.

Elena, ça va ?

Non. Répondit elle avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Elena c'était prise une balle dans le ventre. Une balle qui venait d'on ne sait où. Je me mis à genoux, tremblant de tout mes membres.

Elena... garde les yeux ouverts. Je vais appeler une ambulance.

Stefan, nous avons laissé nos téléphone chez moi pour être tranquille. Dit elle difficilement.

Tranquille ! Riais-je légèrement, de nervosité.

La pluie, comme par hasard, commença à tomber à ce moment exact. Je tentais de protéger comme je le pouvais Elena de la pluie, même si cela était difficile. Alors je m'assis au sol, et posais la tête d'Elena sur mes genoux. Avec son écharpe, j'appuyais sur l'endroit où la balle était entrée. Ma veste que j'avais posée sur son ventre, la protégée de la pluie.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de t'aider...

Stefan il n'y a rien, tu vois bien ! Dit Elena péniblement.

Je peux pas rester là et ne rien faire, Elena ! Dis-je, en cédant à la panique.

Stefan, tu vas te calmer. Reste calme.

Je peux pas, Elena. Pas maintenant.

Si, parce que je vais mourir.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Non, on va trouver quelque chose...

Stefan ! Y a rien et personne ici. C'est fini.

Les yeux d'Elena commencèrent à se fermer, ce qui m'engoissa.

Elena, reste avec moi ! Serre ma main.

Laisse moi partir. Souffla t-elle.

Non, je te laisse pas partir. Parce que tu es mon amie, mon amour. Je peux pas, parce que tu as une famille qui t'attends, et des amis aussi. Elena, il faut te battre pour rester en vie mon ange.

Je peux plus. Dit-elle, les yeux fermés.

Un bruit se fit entendre, je posais délicatement la tête d'Elena au sol, tout en me levant.

Reste ici, je vais voir ce que c'est.

Je peux pas bouger, Stefan.

Beaucoup de sang coulait au sol, alors je compris que nous n'avions plus de temps, je devais trouver de l'aide. Je courus, vers la source du bruit, et manquais de me faire percuté par une voiture.

Vous êtes dingue ? Dit le conducteur. Son regard se posa sur mon tee shirt ensanglanté. A qui est ce sang ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il, inquiet.

Elena, je veux dire, ma copine à reçue une balle dans le ventre, elle est allongée plus loin, il nous faut une ambulance. Je n'ai pas de téléphone, et elle non plus.

J'en appelle une, j'arrive.

L'homme aux cheveux blond appela une ambulance, avant de me suivre.

On est sauvés Elena ! Criais-je, en courant vers elle. Elena ?

Ses yeux étaient clos, ses mains étaient posées sur sa blessure, sa bouche était entrouverte et la pluie avait fait coulée son maquillage.

Je secouais son corps, et vérifié sa respiration, avant de comprendre. Elle n'avait pas tenue. L'homme derrière moi, posa sa main sur mon épaule, et quelques minutes plus tard, une ambulance arriva enfin, et emporta le corps. La pluie était maintenant accompagnée d'orage. A l'hôpital, m'attendaient Jeremy, frère d'Elena, Jenna, tante d'Elena, et mon frère Damon. Bonnie et Caroline nos amies devaient arrivées. Jenna courut vers moi, et je reculais, pensant qu'elle me giflerait. Mais au lieu de ça elle me serra dans ses bras.

Deux jours plus tard, Elena était enterrée. Au bord de la route où Elena est morte, une croix a été installée, et chaque jour de nouvelles fleurs y sont déposées. La personne qui a tiré fut arrêtée. C'était un homme, qui avait tué Elena, juste pour se sentir soulagé. Mais soulagé de quoi, je ne le saurais je pense, jamais.


End file.
